


Metanoia

by markwatnae (bertie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/markwatnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>metanoia |n| a profound, usually spiritual, transformation; conversion.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Kit decide to explore a more physical side to their relationship and clear some hurdles when it comes to physical differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the star wars kink meme prompt [Obi-Wan/Kit Fisto sex in bath](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=924746#cmt924746)

Obi-Wan is surprised to find himself falling in love and lust with a fellow Council member. Kit is a hopeless romantic and practically lives for doting on Obi-Wan—and making sure he is eating and sleeping enough. It is an interesting partnership, but a fun and relaxed one. They can spar for hours down in the salles and end up collapsed on the floor in breathless laughter only to go straight into a Council meeting where they will sit and argue with the other members for hours.

One idiosyncrasy Obi-Wan was not prepared for was the small pool of a bathtub set into the floor of Kit’s ‘fresher. Kit draws him in close and explains how his physiology dictates he can only make love in water. (That is not the _only_ reason he has the big tub, but it is one of them.) Obi-Wan is not concerned because he cares about Kit and wants him to be comfortable so he is more than willing to do what is necessary.

Besides, he cannot say that it does not excite him a little bit to try something new.

Kit is nervous at first, having never taken a lover of a species other than his own. Obi-Wan puts him at ease by stripping off his own clothes and encouraging Kit to explore his body before they go any further. He puts himself in the position of scrutiny first.

“You’re incredible,” Kit says, pulling Obi-Wan in close.

Obi-Wan knows his face flushes pink, but it does not matter because Kit is tilting his face up for a kiss while his strong hands slide down to grasp his backside. Kit’s skin is always slightly cool and it makes his own skin prickle in a delightful shiver. Although he is amphibious, Kit is warm-blooded. His average temperature runs much lower than a human’s does so he always feels colder. Obi-Wan finds that he enjoys the difference.

“Lay down on the bed. Let me look at you,” Kit murmurs against his lips.

He sinks down onto the bed, his legs falling open slightly as he relaxes. He is already half-hard but he gets a little harder as he feels Kit watching him intently. His Force signature is warm and eager and it brushes against his skin softly, exciting him.

“Force, you are beautiful.”

Cool hands smooth up his abdomen and Obi-Wan lets out a soft gasp. A warm tongue sneaks out to lick at his erection and he cries out with surprise. Kit laughs against his belly, kissing his way up to his neck where he suckles lightly. After he’s left a nice bruise, Obi-Wan guides his head back.

“I think we should get a little wet,” he whispers, stroking his thumbs over Kit’s cheeks.

Kit groans low in his chest. “You will be the death of me.”

Obi-Wan grins. “That’s the plan.”

Kit hauls him up off the bed and drags him into the ‘fresher. Obi-Wan laughs, graciously sinking into another deep kiss. He works off Kit’s tunics and slides his hands over toned muscle. As his mouth is kept busy, he unlaces Kit’s pants but does not push them off. He slips his hand inside and strokes his fingers over his hips, rubbing them soothingly.

“Go ahead,” Kit says quietly, leaving soft kisses along Obi-Wan’s jaw.

When his pants pool on the floor, he kicks them away. Obi-Wan does not look until he is told, simply leans in to nibble lightly on the neck in front of him. Kit’s hands go around to his back, fingers tracing along his spine. He draws Obi-Wan along with him and they sink into the warm water together. A soft, breathless noise like a moan escapes Kit as he presses up against Obi-Wan. There is a ledge on the side of the pool with shallow water lapping over it and this is where Kit guides Obi-Wan. Kit leans back on his elbows and Obi-Wan sits up over his thighs. The material the pool is constructed out of is soft and does not irritate his skin.

“Can I look at you?” Obi-Wan asks, keeping his eyes firmly on his lover’s face.

Kit’s cheeks turn pink, but he is smiling.

“Yes.” His hand cups Obi-Wan’s face. “I trust you.”

Obi-Wan turns his face and kisses his palm several times. Kit shifts around and Obi-Wan allows him to get comfortable, legs spread on either side of him.

Kit’s physiology is different from Obi-Wan’s own, but he does not think they will have too much trouble finding a way to make love. His sex does not look unlike a female human’s labia although it sits slightly higher between his legs, and there looks to be something like a clitoris and an opening below it. Kit curls his fingers around Obi-Wan’s hand and guides it closer to his genitals. He makes a desperate sound when Obi-Wan brushes his fingers against it curiously.

“I have to come once before I can experience any kind of penetration, but then it’s essentially the same as humans have sex,” Kit explains softly. “I’m much more sensitive than a human so you have to be gentle.”

“I promise I will be gentle,” Obi-Wan says, enamored by the man in front of him.

Kit laughs softly. “I know you will.”

Obi-Wan cups his hand around Kit’s hip. “Do you . . . ejaculate?”

Kit nods. “The same as you do although there is a lot more of it. It provides the lubricant for penetration. After I orgasm, the sensation is lessened slightly so it won’t be as intense the second time.”

Obi-Wan leans down to nuzzle in for a kiss, licking determinedly into Kit’s mouth. Kit whimpers into the kiss, grasping Obi-Wan’s neck with one hand. When they part, they are both breathing hard and Obi-Wan’s erection is nudging into Kit’s belly.

“What do you want me to do?” He asks, kissing Kit gently a few more times.

“Anything,” Kit says feverishly. “Grind against me, use your hands, use your mouth. I don’t care.”

Obi-Wan laughs quietly and guides their respective sexes together carefully. Kit moans low in his throat, spreading his legs to hook one around Obi-Wan’s hip. They find an easy, rocking rhythm that has Kit breathless in no time. He whimpers and cries out softly, going down onto his back on the ledge. The shallow water licks at his skin and his gills open automatically to help him breathe despite his head not being submerged. Obi-Wan focuses on keeping his touch gentle and not over-stimulating, but commits to memory the image of Kit below him—cheeks flushed bright and lips parted as he pants.

Very quickly it all culminates in a soft gasp and the warm gushing of fluid. Obi-Wan is stunned at the beauty of it all. Kit is breathing hard and flushed from head to toe, his sex swollen and wet with ejaculate. His opening is dilated now, leaking milky fluid into the water. Obi-Wan leans down to kiss him softly on the cheek and then lets himself be guided in for a deeper one.

“I love you,” Kit gasps, hands cradling Obi-Wan’s face. “Gods, you are exceptional.”

Obi-Wan smiles against his lips. “That’s just the orgasm talking.”

Kit shakes his head. “No. It’s true.”

After another few moments, he catches his breath and lays boneless on the ledge.

“Come on,” he encourages, squeezing Obi-Wan’s ribcage with his knees.

Obi-Wan watches him for any semblance of doubt, but he finds nothing. Only dark eyes that are soft with affection and a little smile of reassurance.

“Tell me if I hurt you at all, please.” He cups his hand around Kit’s cheek.

A water-warm hand comes up to press against Obi-Wan’s hand.

“I promise.”

Obi-Wan nods and gets his knees under him to his liking, sliding his hands under Kit’s hips. He lifts them slightly before taking one hand away to guide his erection inside him painstakingly slow. Kit’s head falls back and he arches slightly, letting out a broken moan. Obi-Wan smiles and presses forward, still careful.

“Oh, _gods_ ,” Kit gasps out, his voice shaking.

When he is fully seated, Obi-Wan holds very still as he feels Kit relaxing around him. Every twitch of a muscle makes him moan or whimper. Obi-Wan has never made love to another person but he knows the mechanics of it all. A lover of another species is certainly a surprising detour, but he is thoroughly enjoying himself. If Kit’s noises are anything to go by, then he is more than pleased.

“Please,” Kit pants, “move.”

Obi-Wan leans down to kiss him as he keeps one leg in the crook of his elbow to spread him a little wider. Kit cries out into his mouth when he slides out and back in, and Obi-Wan keeps his pace steady. A shiver runs down his spine at the sensation of his lover surrounding him, but also at the fact that he is making Kit feel good. Obi-Wan could live his entire life very pleased if he is simply allowed to make his lover happy.

Kit’s Force signature is positively singing with pleasure and giddiness. Obi-Wan finds it a welcome presence in the atmosphere. The water laps at his skin and adds another element to the entire experience. He likes the feeling of it around him, and finds he does not mind the idea of only making love in water. Kit’s skin is slick and warm under his hands, muscles bunching and releasing as he rolls his hips into Obi-Wan’s embrace. His head tails, loose from their leather bands, float around him in the water. He is incredibly beautiful.

Obi-Wan feels his orgasm start low in his belly, but focuses on keeping his rhythm gentle and even as to not hurt his lover. He drinks in the wanton moans and pleading whimpers from his lover. He had not doubted Kit when he said he was sensitive, but hearing it is an entirely different experience. Obi-Wan knows that someone who can also speak underwater must have some kind of unique vocal apparatus and Kit is surely keeping his in use. His body tenses rhythmically as he moves with Obi-Wan, panting and crying out his name as his pleasure swells and falls again. It is enchanting to hear and see, and Obi-Wan hopes— _prays_ that he will get the opportunity to experience this again. He never understood how people could crave making love until now.

Kit comes again with a wordless cry, his body tense and shivering in the water. His entrance spasms around Obi-Wan and another rush of fluid eases his movement further. Kit’s muscles contracting around his erection quickly brings Obi-Wan to the brink and a few more thrusts sees him shaking and gasping softly as he comes inside him. Kit drags a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, wetting it, and pulls him down for a kiss. Obi-Wan hums into his mouth, feeling sleepy and content. He pulls out gently, swallowing his lover’s noise of discomfort.

Before Kit can do anything, Obi-Wan has his hips steady in his hands and slides down to lick gently at his folds. Kit mewls softly, fingers grasping at Obi-Wan’s hair but neither pulling him closer or pushing him away. Obi-Wan keeps his touch light and soothing, cleaning away the evidence of their love. Kit’s semen does not taste unlike his own, but it is more viscous and it clings to his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Obi-Wan finds he does not care because his lover is making the sweetest noises above him, hips shifting and making little aborted thrusts in his hands. Kit shudders all over when Obi-Wan laves his tongue over his clitoris, letting out a quiet _oohhh_ and arching his back. He dips his tongue inside his swollen opening, flicking his tongue gently along his walls.

Obi-Wan pulls away with a startled gasp when Kit comes again—

All over his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Kit says, trying to sit up.

He sounds exhausted and his movements are shaky.

Obi-Wan holds him down and just laughs, grinning at him and bringing a hand up to wipe off most of the fluid.

“It’s all right, love.” He leans down to kiss him softly. “I don’t mind. I promise.”

Kit brings his hand up to touch Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Your beard—”

“Ahh,” Obi-Wan chuckles. “I didn’t think about that.”

Kit’s cheeks turn red and he covers his eyes with his hand.

“I’m so sorry. I can’t believe—”

Obi-Wan gently pushes his hand away. “Darling, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, I assure you. It was not any different than if I had come on your face, except it was a bit of a surprise. I’m not put off by it, Kit, it was a natural response.”

Obi-Wan kisses him firmly, coaxing open his mouth so he can taste himself still lingering on Obi-Wan’s tongue. Kit moans softly, reaching up to grasp Obi-Wan’s hair in his hands. They kiss long and deep until they break away panting and Kit’s gills flutter as they try to help him breathe. Obi-Wan leans up over Kit and strokes his hand through his head tails, sliding his palm over one at a time until Kit is practically purring.

“Besides,” Obi-Wan says quietly, kissing Kit on the forehead. “Wringing three orgasms out of you in one night was incredible.”

Kit laughs softly. “I still don’t think I can use my legs.”

Obi-Wan grins down at him, pressing his fingertips into the base of one of his head tails. Kit automatically goes boneless and quiet under him, eyes closing as he leans into the touch.

“I love you,” Obi-Wan murmurs, and Kit’s eyes slide open again.

“I love you,” he echoes.

They eventually crawl out of the pool and Kit sets it to drain and refill with the control panel on the wall for the morning. They dry off and head back into Kit’s bedroom. He sits on the bed and dries each one of his head tails off individually. Obi-Wan kneels beside him and works on the other side of his head, keeping his hands gentle. He still does not know much about Nautolan physiology—the war has kept him from doing the deep research he really wants—but he takes hints from Kit’s behavior.

“They will usually dry just fine from the air, but sometimes I like to be certain,” he explains, and Obi-Wan makes an agreeing sound.

He enjoys the chance to familiarize himself with his lover’s body. He realizes that before they got in the water Kit’s skin had been slightly dull and a lighter color, but now it is a healthy darker green and shinier. Obi-Wan ducks his head to press kisses to a broad shoulder. Kit laughs and it shakes his frame. Obi-Wan moves his kisses along his shoulder to his neck and then up to his gills—which he kisses very lightly and Kit shivers with a soft gasp—and then he trails his lips down one of his head tails.

“You’re very beautiful,” he croons, moving back to kiss long his jaw. “Very handsome.”

Kit turns his face and smiles, leaning in to kiss him softly. “Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself.”

Obi-Wan feels his cheeks go hot and pink, and Kit laughs at him.

“Let’s go to bed,” he says, and Obi-Wan nods.

The next morning Obi-Wan wakes up with Kit curled around him, one heavy arm holding him around his waist. He slips out of the bed carefully, easing Kit’s arm down onto the mattress. He does not wake. Obi-Wan steals one of Kit’s tunics and goes to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

His personal datapad is sitting on the kitchen table where he left it last night when Kit propositioned him after dinner. He opens it as the water heats and brings up basic readings on Nautolans. He skims through them, noting important information like their health and common customs. He glances up at the bedroom door before he reads quickly through the passages on reproduction. He just wants to be certain he will not be the reason for accidental Jedi younglings.

By the time Kit is padding through the living room, Obi-Wan knows just about everything there is to know about Nautolans.

Including that males are often the ones to carry children, but they are incompatible with humans.

Obi-Wan had never felt so relieved before in his life.

He locks his datapad before meeting Kit with a kiss and a cup of tea.

“I could get used to mornings like this,” Kit murmurs, sipping from his cup. “Stars, you’re perfect.”

His arm slides around Obi-Wan’s waist and dips down underneath the hem of his tunic to cup his backside. Obi-Wan lets out a surprised gasp in response.

“Definitely could get used to this,” he rumbles, catching Obi-Wan’s parted lips in a deeper kiss. “I want to explore every inch of you.”

“Let’s cancel our meetings.” Obi-Wan kisses him again. “Work can wait another day.”

Kit hums thoughtfully into his mouth. “I agree.”

Obi-Wan’s breath leaves him all at once and then he cries out in shock when Kit picks him up easily. He curls his legs around Kit’s narrow waist and kisses him firmly as he walks. Without use of the Force, they certainly would have fallen over something, but they make it to the bedroom with no incident.

He is laid out on the bed and cool hands slide between his legs, acquainting themselves with the smooth skin there. The tunic is pushed up to his chest and a warm mouth leaves sloppy kisses from his hip to his chest. Obi-Wan lets out a soft _ohh_ when those lips wrap around a nipple and he arches up into Kit’s hard body above him.

“Let me take care of you like you did for me last night,” Kit murmurs, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “Let me learn everything that makes you scream.”

Obi-Wan gasps softly and he nods, all words having left him when Kit’s hand slipped down to explore lower. Kit grins against his cheek, leaves a kiss there, and then he moves down the bed, spreading Obi-Wan’s legs further apart. Obi-Wan moans desperately, grasping at the sheets.


End file.
